Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -50\% \times 0.5 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ 0.5 = \dfrac{5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{22 \times -1 \times 1} {25 \times 2 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = -\dfrac{22}{100} = -\dfrac{11}{50} $